


The Trouble with Pies

by christinefromsherwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Teensy Bit of Angst, but not really, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is done with covering up for Dean's sneaking out in the night and Dean has to deal with what this might mean for his relationship with Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atdc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atdc/gifts).



“I’d really like to know who you think you’re kidding, Dean,” came a small voice from Sam’s bed as Dean closed the door to their room. He had tried to do it gently, so as not to wake his little brother. Apparently he needn’t have bothered. As he suspected, the little pain in his neck had never gone to sleep in the first place.

“It’s two in the morning, Sammy. Why aren’t you sleeping?” he said, trying to deflect the conversation he knew was coming.

There was a sound of rustling fabric as Sam climbed out of his covers and took his stand in front of him, trying to straighten himself up into the full impressive height of 5’’2 with his hands folded.

“You have no idea how lucky you are!” Sam whispered angrily and tried to glare at him menacingly. It didn’t really work, though, with his fringe. Dean just thought he looked cute.

“It’s a school night, Sammy. Go to sleep,” he said and ruffled the little guys hair, making Sam puff up his cheeks angrily.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Sam glared even more and shrugged off his hand. “I don’t like doing this! And I'm not doing it anymore!”

“What’s the matter, Sammy-boy? Scared of the monsters under your bed again?” said Dean. He was seriously trying to turn this into a joke, but Sammy was having none of it.

“You’re such a jerk!” Sam spat out before sighing sadly and plopping down on his bed in defeat. “You know, Mom almost came into the room earlier. She wanted to kiss us goodnight and I had to make up some stupid shit about me being too nervous before my Maths test and not wanting to see her, because it would only make me more nervous! And she was really hurt!”

Dean felt like he was stabbed in the chest with a blunt rigged knife. He fucked up, real bad. He didn’t like having to sneak out in the night and make Sammy lie about it any more that Sam did, but he just couldn’t tell the truth. It wasn’t his decision to make.

But hurting Mom was just not… not okay. If there was a line between things Dean considered _Fine_ and _Duuude, just no!_ hurting his Mom was so far from _Fine_ , the line couldn’t even be seen. Especially after she finally found the courage to pack their bags and leave John!

He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I’ll try… and stop.”

In response he got a short bark of laughter that sounded way too bitter to come from little Sammy.

“Yeah, right. As if you could keep your dick in your pants for longer than two days. I just hope she’s worth it!”

And it took all of Dean’s willpower not to say: “Yeah, he is.”

* * *

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he said in-between breathy kisses and sighs when he finally gathered up his courage. In response, the kisses along his jawline stopped and he found himself looking into a pair of impossibly blue eyes.

Cas cocked his head a little to the side and, looking like the kitten he deep down really was, smiled uncertainly.

“Is this one of your flirty lines from movies?” he said and Dean shivered at the vibrations his rumbling voice sent through their bodies.

Cas was lying on top of him on the PE mat, his favourite raincoat thrown over the vaulting buck. And even though the storeroom was crammed with PE equipment that smelt of dirty socks and stale sweat that was at least a hundred years old, Dean had never felt more right and himself than in moments like these; with Cas’s weight on top of him and Cas’s thumbs hooked in his belt loops and Cas’s breath coming out in heavy puffs.

And he hated himself for ruining the peace and quiet of the place with what he was about to say.

“I love you, Cas,” he said and couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed by the way his voice broke. He went to press a kiss on Cas’s lips and hated himself a little more when they landed on his cheek as Cas turned his head.

That had to say something about their relationship, right? When his boyfriend knew that something was wrong, because Dean told him he loved him.

“What’s going on?” Cas whispered and rolled off to the side. Dean really missed his warmth.

“Mom almost found out that I wasn’t home last night. Sammy had to cover for me,” he said. And it sounded like a really lousy excuse and not the legitimate reason it was and it was only a testament to how great Cas was and how much he knew Dean when he didn’t stomp his feet or stormed off in a fit. Not that Dean could imagine him doing that in any case.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said instead and lowered his eyes.

Dean fought the impulse to reach his hand over, turn his face up and kiss him until he lost the sad look from his eyes.

“Do you think we could try? Not with everyone, obviously. Maybe just my Mom?” he pleaded. Dean knew he sounded pathetically desperate, but that's just what he was. He didn’t want to hurt his little brother and Mom but he also couldn’t bear the thought of losing Castiel.

Cas was everything, but his family had to come first. They needed someone to look out for them and protect them, and Dean couldn’t do those things if he was the one hurting them.

“I don’t know, Dean…” came from Cas sadly and Dean almost felt like crying and screaming in frustration. How was he supposed to deal with this? What was he supposed to do? Simply let go of Cas?

After all, that’s what usually happened, right? That’s what their teachers kept telling them. High school sweethearts were simply that, high school sweethearts and the “deep, unending love” teenagers proclaimed to one another usually ended with the graduation ceremony and living in booze-filled college dorms.

 _You can’t have your pie and eat it, too, Dean!_ came to his mind unbidden. This was something John had once told him, when he was returning from one of his one-night stands and found little Dean stuffing his face with apple pie in the kitchen.

To hell with that! Dean was nothing if not determined and that saying never made much sense to him anyway, even when he heard it in its correct form several years ago!

“I promised you that we’d tell people, when you were ready. And you’re not. Hell, I’m not! But my Mom and Sammy, they aren’t _people_. I know they won’t tell anyone if we ask them not to…”

“If my Dad finds out…” Cas interrupted him and trailed off.

And Dean could see the reason for worry there.

Castiel’s father was one strange fellow to say the least, you could never know what to expect from him. One day he was standing at the top of their roof in only his underpants, shouting for all the world to hear that he loved everyone and everything, and most of all he loved sun and stars and rainbows and everything they stood for and getting arrested for mooning an elderly lady who was walking down on the street, and then he didn’t speak or move for days on end, making Cas do all the household chores.

“He won’t,” Dean assured him and nearly let out a victorious shout, when Cas gave him a shy smile.

“Well then, I guess I’ll come for dinner at your house tonight…”

* * *

 

“Oh my eyes! MY EYES!” Sam shouted as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his brother.

He couldn’t believe how glad he had been when Castiel came over for dinner and Dean came out and he could stop with all the lying several weeks before.

This seemed to be a serious case of be-careful-what-you-wish-for because even though his Mom insisted on an open-doors policy, that didn’t seem to stop Dean and his boyfriend from sticking their tongues down each other’s throats while rolling around on Dean’s bed.

However, all he got in response was Dean’s raised finger and so, resigning himself to doing his homework in the kitchen again, he gathered his books and papers and stomped downstairs.

“Get us some pie, Sammy!” He heard a shout from upstairs and then… Did his brother seriously _giggle_?! Disgusting!

“Get it yourself!” he roared his indignation and banged his books on the kitchen table, making the carrots his Mom was cutting jump in the air. He didn’t know how she could simply stand there and smile dreamily. There was nothing cute about being ousted from one’s room by his nearly copulating brother and boyfriend!

“Already getting some!” came another shout from upstairs and Sam was glad that at last this seemed to wake Mom up and shout a reprimanding: “Castiel!” up at the two idiots. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a the first SPN fic I've ever written, so try to forgive any mistakes? :) I know it's not exactly a masterpiece...
> 
> I wrote it with my friend Shannon in mind, who prompted the story (after I shamelessly asked for the prompt) and so consider this story to be gifted to her. I hope it made you smile, Shannon... (I'm sorry, it seems that fluff and teeth-rotting sweetness is not really my forte... )


End file.
